With increasing demand for higher bandwidths in wireless local area networks (WLANs), advances in WLAN may support devices with multiple frequency channels, channel bandwidths, etc. Devices with multiple wireless frequency bands may provide different but complementary characteristics in terms of coverage range and throughput. However, existing multi-band operation techniques may be inefficient.